Sunday All Stars
Sunday All Stars was a Sunday Philippine afternoon musical variety show broadcast by GMA Network, which premiered on June 16, 2013 and aired live every Sunday afternoon. The program was also broadcast internationally through GMA Network's GMA Pinoy TV. Sunday All Stars served as the successor of former Sunday variety show Party Pilipinas the final episode of the show was on August 2, 2015 after 2 years of running and has been replaced by Sunday PinaSaya. Overview History Sunday All Stars replaced Party Pilipinas, which was put off-air by the network management due to issues involving its production teams. After the pilot episode on June 16, 2013, Jolina Magdangal passed the role as a leader of Ligang i-Like due to her doctor's health advice. Magdangal together with the production team of the said show decided to take Kris Bernal as a substitute leader of the aforementioned team for 2 weeks until Magdangal's recovery. More changes were established on the second episode where they introduced a segment named "Kalerki-Oke" wherein 5% of each week's team performance result will be coming from. Moreover, it became one of the most talked about episode of the show wherein a guy did his wedding proposal to his girlfriend live on stage towards the end of Tropang Trending's performance. After a month, the show announced the second set of leaders for each group namely Glaiza de Castro for Insta Gang, Ligang iLike's new leader will be Louise de los Reyes, Tropang Trending will be under Mark Herras and Julie Anne San Jose will lead Tweet Hearts. In July 2013, main host Ogie Alcasid left the show as his contract with GMA Network expired on June 30, 2013 and subsequently, in August 2013 Alcasid transferred to TV5. Various Kapuso artists took over his place in the show as guests judges while Jolina Magdangal came back to the show as one of the hosts. In August 2013, Kyla joined the show as part of Team Insta Gang and Rodjun Cruz also became a show regular. In 2014, Jolina Magdangal left GMA to return to ABS-CBN after twelve years including singers Jay-R and Kyla, which didn't renew their GMA contracts and moved to ABS-CBN. Actress Empress Schuck left ABS-CBN after eight years, and returned to GMA and is a new addition to Sunday All Stars. Another main host, Janno Gibbs, left GMA after being a Kapuso artist for over three decades, moving to TV5 to join his colleague and former SAS main host Ogie Alcasid. Format Every Sunday, four celebrity teams headed by four celebrity leaders will battle for showdown with their production numbers. The judges will then access their performances determining who gave the best production per week. Criteria for judging includes conceptualization, execution and entertainment value. Home viewers are given a chance to choose who their best team is via online and SMS voting. Voting starts from 12:00 PM of Monday up to the shows airing on Sundays at 1:45 PM. The remaining points will come from the show's segment "Kalerki-Oke" which is done live. The combined scores are divided into the following: 65% comes from the judges, 20% comes from the SMS votes, 10% comes from the online votes, and the remaining 5% comes from the "Kalerki-Oke" segment. The winner of the week's show will have the privilege to open the show on next week's episode. On April 26, 2014, GMA Management decide to reformat the program which the usual competition was replaced by a musical variety show as homage to their timeslot predecessor Party Pilipinas. It also lost its prime 12 nn timeslot to accommodate GMA's movie block "Kapuso Movie Festival". As a result, the show started 2 pm, still considered as a prime time slot in the afternoons but majority of the TV industry insiders call it a "dead time slot" for a variety show. New Segments After the battle between 4 teams and a segment "Kalerki-Oke". SAS replaced them with new segments like, "SAS Prime" where three Kapuso celebrities perform their very own world class talents. "Lip sing-it" , where every Sunday two teams headed by Betong and Sef Cadayona will lip sync a song of their choice. The winner will be chosen by means of the audience cheer. On its last 3 episodes leading to its cancellation, SAS focused more on singing and dancing. Cancellation On August 2, 2015, after more than three decades of broadcasting musical variety shows on its Sunday noontime block, the network has decided to change trends. GMA Network entered into co-production with APT Entertainment, a subsidiary of TAPE, Inc., to broadcast the comedy variety show Sunday PinaSaya which is hosted by Marian Rivera, Ai-Ai Delas Alas, Jose Manalo and Wally Bayola, among others. It occupied the 12nn to 2:30pm timeslot and is followed by another (then) blocktimed show Wowowin, which is produced by WBR Entertainment Productions, Inc. owned by game show host himself, Willie Revillame. Interestingly enough, on its last episode, the cast of "Sunday All Stars" did not openly promote Wowowin or its replacement show Sunday PinaSaya, instead they presented a live comedy skit as its final production number, indicating that a comedy variety show is taking its place. Final cast ;Hosts ;Co-hosts and Performers ;Featuring *Addlib *Philippine Island Assassin *SexBomb Girls *Junior New System Teams Insta Gang Team color: Blue ;Former team leaders * Christian Bautista * Glaiza de Castro * WinWyn Marquez * Mark Herras * LJ Reyes * Kris Lawrence * Aljur Abrenica * Rochelle Pangilinan * Kyla * Mark Bautista * LJ Reyes * Kyla Ligang iLike Team color: Yellow ;Former team leaders * Jolina Magdangal * Kris Bernal * Louise delos Reyes * Aljur Abrenica * Kyla * Aicelle Santos * Mark Bautista * Alden Richards * Winwyn Marquez * Andrea Torres * Sef Cadayona * Derrick Monasterio * Kris Bernal Tropang Trending Team color: Green ;Former team leaders * Mark Bautista * Mark Herras * Rochelle Pangilinan * Rachelle Ann Go * Jay R * Max Collins * Rocco Nacino * Rodjun Cruz * Max Collins * Frencheska Farr * Yassi Pressman * Kris Lawrence * Mark Bautista Tweet Hearts Team color: Red ;Former team leaders * Jennylyn Mercado * Julie Anne San Jose * Sef Cadayona * Alden Richards * Rodjun Cruz * Mark Herras * Jay R * Louise delos Reyes * Kris Bernal * Rochelle Pangilinan * Christian Bautista * Rocco Nacino Former cast members * Bela Padilla (2014-2015; returned to ABS-CBN) * Gian Magdangal (2013-2015; returned to ABS-CBN) * Janno Gibbs (2013–2015) * Jay-R (2013–2015; now on ABS-CBN) * Jolina Magdangal (2013–2015; returned to ABS-CBN) * Kyla (2013–2015; now on ABS-CBN) * Ogie Alcasid (2013; now on ABS-CBN) * Steven Silva (2013–2014) * Yassi Pressman (2013–2014) Judges * Joey De Leon * Pops Fernandez * Kuh Ledesma * Jaclyn Jose * Marian Rivera * German Moreno * Lorna Tolentino * Tom Rodriguez * Dingdong Dantes * Jose Manalo * Maricel Soriano Category:GMA Network shows Category:Philippine variety television shows Category:2013 Philippine television series debuts Category:2015 Philippine television series endings Category:Bouken-Hibiki spin-offs Category:Bouken-Hibiki